Chapter 1: Replaced
by ILuvUsagiChan
Summary: Amu has gotten replaced by a new student. Will she forgive the guardians for forgetting her or will she find her own group to hang with. Also, I'm basing off this story from xxxloveydoveyxxx's, which you should check out. I just wanted to add onto hers w/my own twists.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

**(Normal POV)**

One day, a new student came to Seiyo and her name was Sora. Sora had excellent grades and was put name as a guardian, backup joker. Amu welcomed her so kindly but all Sora did was ignore her. Ever since then, Sora started doing everything with the guardians. When Rima and Yaya would go shopping, Sora would go with them instead of Amu. When Tadase would turn into the King, Sora would be there to help not Amu. And Kukai, the boy she lad liked every since they would do 100 mile dashes with Sora. Amy was pratically invisible these days. But one day, the principal walked up to Amu and asked if she wanted to go to a school abroad to work with other guardians and she said she didn't know. He said to reply as soon as possible and gave her a card. Amu was about to throw it away when she saw something horrible.

**(Amu's POV)**

When I was about to throw away the card the principal gave me I saw the most heart aching thing ever. Kukai was hugging Sora and she was hugging him back. I hid myself behind a bush and started eavsdropping.

"Will you go out with me Sora"

"Yes"

The kissed and started walking away. I was devastated, heart broken. I ran as fast as I could, tears flowing down my face. I called the principal.

"Hello, I will accept your offer"

"Great you leave tomorrow"

I ended the call and texted all the guardians saying I was leaving. Nothing. Not even a farwell. The day I left I checked one last time but nothing. That'said when I realized they didn't care about me anymore. I left, tears daring to come out.

**(Normal POV)**

So Sora became the Joker and nobody spoke of Amu again. Sora had become the new Amu and everyone seemed to have forgotten Amu.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**(Normal POV)**

When Amy came to Sekai, she was planted into their guardian group. Everything was pretty much the same except for the people.

**(I only put the people I remember, sorry guys) **There was Sho whouse was like Tadase, Kurumi who was like Rima, Coco who was like

Yaya, and Itsuki who was like Kukai. Days went by normally, until the principal told the guardians the news.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Ehhh we're going to Seiyo?!"

Everyone stared at me weirdly.

"Yes you guys are going to compete in a competition, is there a problem"

I replied no and we all went to pack.

Just when everything was looking up for me, I have to see those backstabbers again, oh well they probably won't remember me. I called

my parents to tell them I was coming back and they acted as if a miracle had occured.

**(Time skip - when they arrive at Seiyo)**

It's good to be back and nothing is going to ruin this trip. Is what I thought until I saw "them". Traitors. Backstabbers.

**(Normal POV)**

The guardians from Seiyo had just walked out of the school gates when they turned and saw Amu. They all tried talking

to Amu except for Sora who was trying to avoid talking to Amu.

"Amu is that you"

Amu tried to escape but she was trapped.

"Hi guys"

"Where have you been for the past year"

"Why do I have to answer to you guys"

"What's wrong"

"You guys know perfectly well what you guys did"

Amu's friends heard her shouting and came over.

"Hey Amu, are you alright and who are these guys"

"Nobody, let's just go"

Amu and her friends left, leaving the Seiyo kids standing there. **(Amu did this to say to them you guys mean nothing to **

**me anymore)**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

**(Amu's POV)**

Being at Seiyo again was like a nightmare. Even though it was good to be back those stupid back stabbed won't get off

my back. Everything time I'm in one of their classes, they keep asking me the same question, what happened

this went on I either avoided them or said to just leave me alone. After awhile they stopped asking that question. If they

were walking past my friends and I, we would just go on not looking or talking. **While** we were in class Kukai and Tadase

saw Itsuki and my test grades, us ranking highest in the class.

"Wow how to you guys get those grades"

Itsuki replied

"We don't need to tell you" and he and I left.

While we were walking in the hall, Itsuki asked me to meet him at the sakura tree we usually went to later. I agreed to

this meet up thinking it was just something about our guardian group.

**(Itsuki's POV)**

OK, this is the day I'm going to confess. I was so pumped I did a 1000 mile dash. **(see what I **

**did there *wink*)**

**Who are you guys rooting for, Amu x Itsuki or Amu x Kukai. This is kind of a spoiler but I'm **

**rooting for Amu x Itsuki (even though I'm the author) so hahaha I think you guys know where **

**this is headed. Sorry for this ****spoiler.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Heart Ache

**(Amu's POV)**

I was humming my favorite song while on the way to the Sakura tree when I passed by Kukai's house. Lucky me, he was

outside practicing soccer. I ducked hoping to avoid him and to my shock, it worked. When I came to the Sakura tree, I saw

Itsuki was already there waiting for me. I ran up to Itsuki to greet him.

"Hi Itsuki"

"Hi Amu, here sit"

"Thanks so what did you want to tell me"

"Hey Amu, remember when I was really upset at Sho and I almost punched him in the face"

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Sho, can you help me practice soccer for the tryouts"

"No why would I do that, soccer is stupid, no wonder you're like, that"

"That's it"

I almost punched him in the face when you ran behind me and tried holding me back.

"Hey Itsuki, calm down, Sho was probably just having a bad day"

"No he insulted me"

"Please, for me" you said leaning in my back.

I calmed down and we made up a few minutes later.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Yeah I remember"

"Well ever since that day and maybe before well, I've liked, no, loved you!"

I sat there, in a state of shock but I couldn't deny my feelings either.

"Will you be my girlfriend Amu"

"To be honest, I also love you and of course I'll be you're girlfriend"

"I promise I'll make you happy"

We hugged some more and just sat there head on each other, watching the petals blow away.

"Hey Itsuki, it's getting late maybe we should mmmm"

Itsuki had just kissed me.

**(Itsuki's POV)**

When I kissed Amu, it was like nothing in the world mattered anymore. It was just her and I. We walked back after that

hand in hand, both in love.

**(Kukai's POV)**

I saw Amu walking to the old Sakura tree near my house but didn't look at her, knowing she was trying to avoid me.

Once Amu stopped, I hid behind a near bush and darted to eavesdrop. All I hear was blah blah blah until there it was,

I love you. I love you too. I don't know why but I started to feel jealous inside. I know I shouldn't be. I'm dating Sora.

Why should I care who Amu dates. But then do I feel this pain in my chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Tryouts and Success

**(Itsuki's POV)**

Today was the greatest day ever. I confessed to Amu and she accepted to be my girlfriend and tomorrow is the soccer

tryouts! I'm so pumped up right now I can just do a... 1000 mile dash! I better call Amu and ask if she can come to

cheer me on. *beep beep beep*

"Hey Amu"

"Hey Itsuki, what's up"

"Well the soccer tryouts are tomorrow and I was hoping you could come"

"Sure anything for you"

"Thanks, see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye"

Yes, now I know I'll ace tryouts tomorrow.

**(Amu's POV)**

I better get ready for tomorrow then. I'll cheer Itsuki on the best I can!

**(Itsuki's POV)**

_*time skip*_

I'm so pumped I can't believe I'm here. Everything was going perfectly when he showed up. The team captain. The guy

who made Amu cry.

_*flashback*_

"Hey Amu, I've been wondering, who wee those people you were talking to on the fist day we got here"

"..."

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer"

"Let's just say they let me for someone with more talent then me and the boy with brown hair, well we used to be

bestfriends and I sorta liked him until he started dating another girl and completely ignored me"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's OK, I feel nothing for them these days. I have my own group and a boyfriend now"

"And the guardians and I promise to make you happy unlike those jerks"

"Thanks"

_*End of flashback*_

Man I hate that guy. But then everything was fine when Amu showed up. She ran over to me aND we talked a bit.

"You made it"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Well I think the game is starting so I got to go"

"OK I'll cheer you on"

"Thanks"

"OK, newbies on left, juniors on the right"

I will crush that guy if it's the last thing I do.

I played and to my surprise, the juniors weren't that good. I got passed them easily until it was just me and that guy.

Might as well ask for his name.

"What's your name"

"Kukai"

"Itsuki"

"cool"

"Well Kukai, I'm gonna crush you"

"just try"

I kicked the ball and miraculously, it got in the goal. My side cheered for me and I saw Amu cheering me on too. It was

the greatest feeling in the world. I ran to Amu and she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey ur almost as good as our team captain no, probably better how would you like to be captain"

"Oh my gosh I'd love too thanks"

"Congrats on your achievement"

I turned around to see Kukai standing there.

"Hey Amu"

"Hi Kukai... well I'm gonna go. By the way, don't talk to me casually"

"So are you and Amu dating Itsuki"

"Yeah so what"

"Nothing I'm happy for you"

"Let me get things straight Kukai, you hurt Amu, I'm not forgiving you for this"

"I don't even know what I did though"

"Sure"

And I walked away leaving Kukai there.

Man I hate that guy but the good news, I GOT ON THE SOCCER TEAM! I'm gonna call Amu and ask if she wants ice

cream.

"Hey Amu wanna get some ice cream later"

"Yeah sure that be great"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Yes! 1000 mile dash!


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**(Kukai's POV)**

I'm so confused, Amu and Itsuki keep avoiding me even though I did nothing wrong. OK I have to confront Amu and ask

what's wrong after math class.

_*after class*_

"Hey Amu can I ask you something"

**(Amu's POV)**

"I thought I told you to stay away from me"

"Please it will only be a few minutes"

"Fine you got five minutes"

"Why are you being so cold to us, to me"

"Do you really not remember"

"Remember what"

"If you need a refresher I going to tell you the truth. When Sora came here, you an everyone else started to ignore me

and soon acted as if I hadn't existed. Then I was on my way to confess my "love" to you even though you probably had

forgotten all about me then I saw you and Sora together and you guys became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then someone

offered if I wanted to go abroad and I was hesitant but after what I saw, I accepted. I texted you guys hoping to hear

goodbyes but I sadly got no response . I waited until the last second and that was it. You guys hadn't even cared about

me anymore. There's your reason."

"Do you get it now"

Itsuki said standing behind me. He was there the entire time.

"But I was so busy with soccer, guardians, and...Sora"

"Save your excuses and besides, you guys ignored me the entire time, do you know how much that hurt"

"But...Bu"

"Bye Kukai, let's go Itsuki"

We left and I kissed Itsuki on the cheek.

"What was that for"

"Nothing, I'm just so glad that you're here with me"

We both smiled and walked to our next class.


	7. Chapter 7: Injuries

**(Sora's POV)**

Ugh that girl Amy is back! I worked so hard to get rid of her though! Fine I'll take this opportunity to confront her. I found

Amy sitting on the grass when I kicked her in the stomachc to get her attention.

**(Amu's POV)**

"OW! What the heck was that for! Ugh you're here, what do you want"

"I just wanted to let you know, if you get too close to the guardians, especially Kukai, I will make sure that you're like will

be a complete hell"

"It's not like I would, I have a way better group of friends that actually care about me and a loving boyfriend"

"Good, it will stay this way"

Sora watched away leaving me with a sore stomach and a bad headache. Itsuki walked over and it instantly brightened

my day.

"Hey Amu, do you need help standing up"

"No I'm fine"

I stood up and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I naturally flinched at the pain and he quickly removed his arm.

"What happened to you're stomach"

"Oh, uh, nothing"

"We both know that isn't true, it was one of those guardians wasn't it"

"...yeah it was the girl Sora"

"I see, well let's get you into the nurse's office first"

"Thanks"

We walked over to the nurse's office and she gave me an ice pack to ice my bruise.

"I'm going to leave you to ice ok"

"OK, Thanks again Itsuki"

"No problem, thats what I'm here for"

I saw Itsuki leave and later the next day he visited me at home. We walked to school together and everything was going

well until I saw something terrifying.


	8. Chapter 8: Tormenting Love

**(Amu's POV)**

I was walking out of science class to see Itsuki kissing Sora.

**(Itsuki's POV)**

I looked for Sora so I could tel her off and stop beingood so rude whenot at last I found her.

"Hey, Sora, stay away from my mmm"

Sora just kissed me. I didn't move in knowing I would never betray Amu like this.

**(Sora's POV)**

Itsuki came up to me talking about who knows what when I saw Amu coming in this direction. I thought of this as an

opportunity to torment her so I kissed Itsuki.

**(Itsuki's POV)**

"Get of of me"

I said pulling away. I then hear running footsteps. I turned around to see Amu running in the opposite direction crying.

"Amu!"

I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up to her. Finally, after continuous running, I caught up to Amu and grabbed her

hand.

"Let go of me"

"Amu it's a misunderstanding"

"No, you kissed Sora, you probably want to date her anyways so just go"

She tried leaving but I kept pulling her back.

"She kissed me. I swear I didn't do anything"

"How am I suppose to believe you"

"Because this"

I kissed her passionately and after a few seconds release her.

"Now do you believe me, I love you more than anything in the world"

"I love you too"

Our love was so strong, nothing could stand in our way.


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions

**(Normal POV)**

The day of the competition came and both guardian groups are getting fired up.

**(Amu's POV)**

I was in my room texted the guardians about the competition when a familiar name popped up on my screen. It was of

course Kukai.

Kukai - Hey Amu, will you meet me at the front of the school later

Amu - Why would I need to, I still don't even know why I'm talking to you still

Kukai - Please, it's really important

Amu - Fine

Kukai -Thank..

I turned off my phone and sighed.

_*The next day*_

After math class I headed to the front gate. Kukai was already waiting there. I hesitated for a momento and walked over.

"Thanks for showing up"

"What do you want, and make it quick"

"Well, ever since you came back, I've started having feeling for you and well, I LIKE YOU!"

Kukai kissed me but I forcefully pushed him off.

"Do you really expect me to dump the best boyfriend ever for someone who didn't even bother to give me the time of

day? You had your chance and you blew it. So just stay away from me and all my friends!"

I ran off to my class and heard Kukai shouting,

"I'll keep trying until I make you mine!"

Ugh give me a break.


	10. Chapter 10: Amusement Park (part 1)

**(Amu's POV)**

I can't believe that jerk. Saying he loves me and all, I'm getting a headachemail just thinking about it. Maybe I should go

have some fun. I texted the guardians.

Amu- Hey anyone wanna go to the amusement park?

Itsuki- Sure we can also think of strategies for the competition

Kurumi- Sure it's been awhile since I've been to one anyway

Coco- Coco agrees :)

Sho- Sure

Amu- Meet you guys in five?

All- Yeah

I picked out my outfit and speedy to the amusement park. Everyone was already there so we hurried inside. We went on

a roller coaster and photo booth. We lastly went to he haunted house. I walked in holding hands with Itsuki feel in

somewhat terrified.

**(Kukai's POV)**

The guardians and I were having a field day to the amusement park. We went on every single ride there when I saw Amu

walk into the haunted house. Thus was my chance to talk to her.

**(Amu's POV)**

I was so scared I ran away from the group.

"Hello? Itsuki, guardians, anyone there"

I felt someone grab my hand but it wasn't Itsuki...Kukai.

**Sorry this chapter is so crappy And I haven't posted anything in a while. I haven't had a lot things to write about and I have school. Again in really sorry this chapter is really short and crappy. Luv ya.**


	11. Chapter 11: Amusement Park (part 2)

**(Kukai's POV)**

I was walking around not knowing where I was going until I hears a scream behind me. As it came closer I grabbed it's

hand and luckily... it was Amu.

"Still afraid of the dark I see"

**(Amu's POV)**

"Ugh, what do you want now Kukai"

"I saw you walking In and decided to follow you"

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, stop talking to me"

"I have a question for you though"

"Why would I listen"

"Because it might be interesting"

"What is it"

"If I dump Sora will you be my girlfriend"

"I can't believe you!"

I slapped Kukai in the face.

"Do you really expect me to dump my entire new life just to go back to the hellish nightmare that was my previous life!"

"Amu, calm down"

"No. Everyone in the guardians, especially Sora, made my life, A. LIVING. HELL"

"Amu. I'm sorry for the way we treated you"

"No sorry won't cut it"

I walked by him and did something.

"Nothing will ever cut it.."

I was walking back from wherever I was when I found the guardians. I was so glad to see them.

"Hey guys, I finally found you. Sorry for running away"

"It's alright Amu"

"Itsuki, I need to tell you something very important"

I walked up to him and he clutched his hand into a fist.

"That bastard. I'm gonna kill him"

"Itsuki, just remember, I will always love you and will stay by your side"

"I know you will and me too"

We kissed for a period of time when we heard

"Ewwww Coco doesn't want to see this"

We all laughed and exited the park. Everything was going to be fine... I hope.

**This is not the end of the story yet! Im thinking of doing as many chapters as i possibly can without it getting repetitive. Sorry for the late chapter guys! I was so busy for the past few weeks and I admit I was lazy. But I'm back baby and I'm ready to rock. By bun buns. **

**BTW what do think Amu said to Itsuki and what will he do to Kukai.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty

**(Normal POV)**

The day of the competition had come. Sora and Amu were going against each other in jousting.

**(Amu POV)**

it was finally just me and Sora and I knew it in my gut that I had to beat her. I was jousting, winning in fact when I see

Itsuki in the audience, talking to a girl. Laughing, looking happy. While I was thinking, Sora swiped me from underneath

and I fell into the water. The impact was so hard I started drowning But before I did, I saw Sora'a little smirk. I didn'the

even care though. All I cared about was Itsuki, was he going to dump me, but why do I feel so calm then.

**(Itsuki's POV)**

I was in the audience cheering on Amu when I see my sister Ada. Sheven went to school abroad and I guess she just

came back. We were chatting about lots of things including Amu when I see Amu drowning in the water. My natural

instinct was to go and get her. I ran as fast as I could and jumped, not thinking of what could happen.

**(Amu's POV)**

It was so peaceful. Nothing to worry about, just going down, deeper and deeper until I reach my limits Until someone

dragged me back to reality. I wax brought to the surface but still unconscious. Still in the state of bliss When I feel a

warm sensation on my mouth. I wonder if this is how Sleeping Beauty felt..

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy and lazae. I won't be posting a lot, probably like a few every month but yeah. Sorry for this chapter being short but you know, quality over quantity. Who's lips do you think it was? **


	13. Chapter 13: Sinking, Drowning

_**I feel a warm sensation in my mouth**_

**(Amu's POV)**

When I open my eyes I realized it was Kukai. **(Why do I do this to myself and you guys :'( )**

I immediately pounced back and Kukai was just smirking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"You drowned so obviously doing mouth to mouth"

"So are you ok"

He came reaching for me

"No! Don't touch me"

"I ran out as fast as I could confused. Where had Itsuki when I was drowning? I decided to go talk to Itsuki.

"Oh my gosh Amu you alright"

He said asked as he twirled me in the air.

"Yeah I'm fine"

I say gazing down.

"Hey what's wrong"

"Nothing I just wanted to know who you were talking to"

"Oh...that was my sister Ada"

"OK but where were you when I drowned"

"I tried to come down but I was too slow someone got there already"

"Thanks for clearing that up, I'm sorry for being so clingy"

"It's OK, I don't mind, as long as you stay with me everything you do is fine"

We hugged and left the competition grounds when I heard a siren. Right away someone tries calling me..


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginnings

**(Amu's POV)**

"Hello? Yes this is sh- *gasp* yes i'll be there right away"

I dropped my arm, feeling only pain.

"What happened"

"...Itsuki, my mom...she. she passed away."

"Oh my gosh. that-that's horrible"

When Itsuki gave me a hug, I couldn't hold it in an longer, I broke down and started crying my eyes out.

"It hurts!"

**(Itsuki's POV)**

How can I possible help her after what's just happened. All I could do was hug her.

**(Normal POV)**

Amu stayed at home for the entire week. Locked up in her room. Depressed. She couldn't even talk or see her mother for the last time before she passed.

She decided to stay in Japan along with the rest of her family.

**(Amu's POV)**

"I think I want to stay back in Japan Itsuki"

"EHHH why!"

"I'm just not ready to go back to Sekai. I hope you understand. And if it's hard, just move on, I would want you to"

"I don't think I'll ever forget you Amu Hinamori but I understand, and just remember, I love you"

That was 2 years ago. Amu had moved on. And so had Itsuki. They were both happy as can be and still keep in touch. One day, he texted me to open my

door. I was confused but the same time intrigued so I opened the door. And right before my eyes, standing before me, was Itsuki...

**Don't worry guys this isn't the end of basically everyones favorite story of all time, am I right! Comment some ideas and one day it might just show up! And if you're wondering, it's still going to be AmuxItsuki! Your Welcome in advance.**

**-Bunny**


	15. Chapter 15: So We Meet Again

**(Amu's POV)**

Right before me, was Itsuki. He had grown so much but still had that passion in his eyes. It was like falling in love all over again.

"I-ITSUKI! Oh my gosh what are you doing here"

"My.. girlfriend has some family business here so I came along"

"You don't have to act all awkward, we're still friends"

I was so happy and I could that once he saw me act comfortable, he started easing up too.

**(Itsuki's POV)**

When Amu opened that door, I felt as if I had fallen for her all over again. She had grown beautifully but her attitude never changed.

"So Amu, what have you been up to"

"Oh nothing much, you know the same old stuff"

"So have you started dating again, or are you still swooning over me"

"Yeah you wish" She said with the brightest smile.

"Actually I'm currently dating Kukai"

"I thought you didn't like him"

"Well, I gave him a second chance and I haven't regretted it so far"

"..."

"Itsuki... ITSUKI!"

"Oh, yeah"

"Well I have to go but do you want to get some ice cream later. Our special place, maybe at 4"

"Definitely!"

"Ok see you soon"

Walking back to the hotel was like leaving her in Japan all over again. The guilt, heavy heart, and the thumping of my heart. She has Kukai, I can't like her.

It just isn't possible. But why is heart thumping so fast.

**(Amu's POV)**

'I have missed you Itsuki. Why didn't you come back sooner.'

**(Amu and Itsuki's POV)**

'Oh no, I think I've fallen for your smile all over again, Hinamori Amu'

'Oh no, I think I've fallen for your smile all over again, Kazuto Itsuki'

s


	16. Chapter 16: Speechless

**(Amu's POV)**

I was with Kukai since he had just finished soccer practice. He was telling me about his day while I was deep in thought.

"- Amu, are you alright"

"..."

" HINAMORI AMU"

"oh yeah"

"are you alright? You seem lost" He gave me the brightest smile.

"Yeah some things are just on my mind"

"tell me tell me tell me"

"... Itsuki is back.."

"And you still have some feelings for him"

"..."

"Don't worry, I know how hard everything was, as long as I have a spot in your heart I'm okay with it"

I started to break down.

"Kukai, I- I don't deserve you"

We passionately kissed.

I looked over Kukai's shoulder when I saw Itsuki, with a...girl. It can't be...SORA!?


	17. Chapter 17: Where We Left Off

**(Amu's POV)**

I looked over Kukai's shoulder when I saw Itsuki, with a...girl. It can't be...SORA!? I tensed so noticeably that Kukai notice me.

"Now what's wrong"

"Nothing I just a got a cramp in my leg"

"Then that means you can't walk so I'll just... CARRY YOU"

Kukai lifted me bridal style and dashed off in the direction of Itsuki and Sora. As we ran, time seemed to slow. Especially when we ran past Itsuki. We

were making too much noise I guess so Itsuki turned his head and we both made eye contact. I snapped back to reality.

_"I'm here, right now with Kukai. That's all I need to keep in ming"_

I looked up to Kukai's dazzling, smiling face, and I myself couldn't help but smile and giggle.

**(Kukai's POV)**

"What are you smiling about"

"Nothing..You just look.. cute today"

I started to slow down and at one point came to a stop. I stared intently in Amu's eyes.

"Kukai, is there something wro-"

BAM! I kissed her on the lips. Don't hate the player, you should love him instead. **(Felt like adding a bad joke so yeah)**

"W- W- Why'd you do that"

"Because I felt like it"

Amu's face was bright red. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"HHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

That's when I heard some shuffling in the bushes.

"Amu...SHHH..ok"

*gives me a thumbs up*

I ran over to the bush and when I looked who was there, it was the "absolute duo" **(Add in the comments if you know this anime/manga)**, Sora and

Itsuki.


	18. Chapter 18: So Close, Yet So Far

**(Amu's POV)**

"Itsuki, what's wrong"

"O- Oh nothing nothing. Come on let's go"

He guided me back but I glimpsed over his shoulder. I could only see two people, probably some people Kukai knows.

_*timeskip*_

I was walking around at the park when I saw Itsuki and Sora. I tried to avoid them but somehow I just have the best luck ever.

"AMU? Is that you"

"Hi.."

Sora and me practically had a staring contest.

"I was just about to get some ice cream, want some"

"Sure"

"Ok I'll be right back"

He speedily, even happily ran off.

"...So how's it be-"

"Let's get to the chase Amu, Itsuki is mine so back off. I know you're trying to steal him from me but he's my boyfriend. Not. Yours."

"Listen I never wanted to steal Itsuki away from you, he's just a friend"

"It better be "just friends""

Before I knew it Sora had already pushed me to the ground. I pushed Sora too but it was too late.

"AMU! What are you doing to Sora"

"She just pushed me down even though I didn't do anything"

"Itsuki that's not true she pushed me first"

"That's not what it looks like here!"

He helped Sora up.

"Come on Sora we're leaving"

As we walked by each other I whispered

"You were suppose to be on my side"

He stopped, hesitant but continued to walk forward. I ran, tears running down my face. It started raining but I didn't care. I just wanted to curl up into a

ball and die. Before I knew it I bumped into someone but I was too blurry eyed to even see who it was.

"Hey Amu, you alright. Do you want me to walk you home"

It sounded like Kukai but I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine"

I got up and ran away. Why am I such a coward. I looked back and saw Kukai staring back at me, as if in a daze. I couldn't bear to see it so I ran faster and

faster.

**(Kukai's POV)**

It felt as if she were running away, to get away from me. Something must have happened and I'm going to find out. Then why do I feel this. Why do I feel as

though we're so close, yet so far apart.


	19. Chapter 19: The Counselor

**(Amu's POV)**

"Welcome home Amu"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

I ran up to my room, mascara running down my face and make up smeared. Why do these things keep happening to me.

*ring ring*

I looked at my phone and it was, KURUMI!?

"*sniff* hello"

"HEY AMU- hey why do you sound like you're crying"

"Oh it's um nothing"

"You wanna talk about it"

"No I-"

"We're going to meet at the cafe and talk about this ok"

"But-"

"O.K."

I could never get past Kurumi.

"Fine"

"See you in 10 minutes"

"Bye"

Why is my life so difficult. I looked in the mirror and fixed my, well everything.

"I'M HEADING OFF NOW"

I went to the cafe where I saw Kurumi in front of the store.

"HEY AMU"

"HI KURUMI"

"Your eyes are all red...You have been crying. Come here"

"..."

I paused but after a moment broke down and ran up to her.

"It hurts so bad Kurumi!"

"Come on let's go inside"

We walked inside when I saw Itsuki and Sora sitting there

"...Hey let's go somewhere else"

"Why"

"Just..can we"

My hair covered my face.

"O- Ok"

We walked a few stores down to another cafe.

"So what's going on"

"So um...I saw Itsuki.."

"That's great"

"With Sora..."

"And what happened"

"Well, Sora confronted me about Itsuki and she pushed me. I pushed her back but Itsuki believed Sora instead of me"

"That ass! He's gonna get it!"

"Kurumi you don't have to"

"No Amu, I want to"

"I'm so glad you're my friend"

"Same here"

_*time skip*_

"Bye Kurumi, say hi to everyone for me"

"No you're gonna say hi to them yourself. BYE!"

**(Kurumi's POV)**

That Itsuki is gonna get it...


	20. Chapter 20: All On My Own

**(Kurumi's POV)**

*in school*

"IIIIITTSSSUUUKKIIIIIIIII"

I walked through the hall with a deadly aura around me. Stomping hard as I went. I stopped when I saw all the gaurdians from our school Sekai.

"Hey Kurumi"

"Have any of you seen Itsuki"

"Last I saw he was with Sora. Why"

(She tells everyone what happened. Too lazy to rewrite it sooooo)

"And that's what happened"

"He deserves what he's about to get. YOU GO GET EM KURUMI"

"Thanks, I'll talk to you guys later"

'I found youuuu'

"ITSUKI"

"Eh Kurumi-"

"Come here"

"Uh ok"

We went to the roof top.

"Why'd you bring me up here"

"How could you"

"How could I what"

"Did you really think Amu pushed Sora for no reason"

"Well-"

"If you knew Amu you know she wouldn't do that"

"I saw her push Sora on the floor"

"Did you ever think of why she did that, huh"

"No"

"That's what I thought. You are so insensitive. Did you know she IGNORED HER OWN BOYFRIEND, cried her eyeballs out, and left the cafe beacause YOU

were there."

"..."

"Do you realize what you put her through"

"WELL SHE ISN"T MY GIRLFRIEND SO IT"S NOT MY FAULT IF THAT HAPPENED TO HER"

"You really are clueless. You don't deserve to be called her best friend"

"Wait she thought of me as her best friend"

"Yes, but you wouldn't know"

"W-"

"Don't bother trying to talk to me or any of the guardians until you sort yourself out AND APOLOGIZE to Amu for being an insensitive ass"

**(Itsuki's POV)**

'Have I really been this horrible to my best friend all this time.. Kurumi's right'

"Well where is Amu"

"Not talking! Figure it out for yourself"

"UGHH"

_*time skip to lunch*_

"Hey Coco, have you seen Amu at all"

"..."

"What about you Sho have you seen her"

"..."

"Why aren't any of you speaking to me"

"..."

And just like that they all left me. I guess I'm really all on my own.


	21. Chapter 21: The Good and Bad Times

**(Amu's POV)**

It's been so long since I've left my house more or less seen daylight. Ok, maybe I exaggerated things since it's only been a day. Ever since that day with

Itsuki and Sora, I just don't wanna go to school where I have to see them.

'I'm a horrible person. I've probably made Kukai so worried. It's decided, I'll go to school'

_*time skip*_

Hello, my old friend/enemy, it's good to be back. I walked into class and was mobbed by my friends, gushing with questions like where I've been, am I ok,

you know, the norm. I guess they heard from Kurumi and told me how they weren't talking to Itsuki anymore.

"AWW GUYS, you don't have to do that"

"Uh Coco thinks you do"

"Thanks everyone"

Then he showed up.

**(Kukai's POV)**

I was walking to class wondering how Amu was when I saw her, right there, walking into class. I dashed, pushing everyone out of my way, to her.

"AMUUUU"

"EH- KUKAI WAIT WAIT WAIT"

I was running and running until it was too late and I ran into her.

I stared at her and we bursted out laughing.

"Sorry Amu"

"It's ok, by the way, have you gained wait"

"I had ONE ice cream yesterday and now I'm fat"

"I'm just kidding. I love you"

"I love you too. Hey Amu can I talk to you after class"

"Yeah sure"

_*time skip*_

"Amu you ready"

"yeah so what did you want to talk about"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"

"huh"

"First I see you runing in the rain crying, then you miss one day of school, all while not answering my texts and calls"

"Well um"

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEEEEE"

**(Amu's POV)**

Kukai had just asked the worst possible question ever right now. I guess I have no choice.

"Ok so I saw Itsuki and Sora and Sora pushed me on the floor. I pushed her back but Itsuki believed Sora and not me."

"THAT BASTARD! HE'S GONNA GET IT"

"Kukai you don't-"

"No Amu I want to"

"You know, if it weren't for you, I would have been a hot mess so I wanted to say thank you"

**(Kukai's POV)**

"I love you Hinamori Amu"

I don't know what had come over me but I suddenly kissed her passionately and she did it back.

"I love you to Kukai"

We continued this "make out session" until it was time for the next class. We said our goodbyes and lucky enough, Itsuki was in my next class. SHIT, IS ABOUT TO GO

DOWN!


	22. Chapter 22: Is It the End

**(Amu's POV)**

I just have to power through this class and I won't have to see Itsuki for the rest of the day. I walked over to my seat next to Kurumi when Itsuki walked in.

Our eyes met and both looked away. I then sweat dropped when I saw Kurumi, basically looking like the devil, her prey being Itsuki.

"Hey Amu, can I talk to you"

"I have nothing to say to you Itsuki. You made your choice and now it's coming back to bite you"

"Please just give me a chance"

"Will you please stop with the gushy stuff. I don't care what you have to say. You were my bestfriend, and you chose Sora who you've only known for a few

months, over me who you knew for a couple years now"

"Class is about to start! Get into your seats everyone!"

I couldn't pay attention in class, my eyes focusing on the clock, hoping it would make time go faster. Unfortunately it didn't.

_*time skip*_

I dashed out of that class but Itsuki had sadly caught up to me.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Ok I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't make it better"

"Why won't you just believe me"

"I'm sorry but you've lost my trust"

"I LOVE YOU"

I stopped mid in my tracks.

"what"

"I still have feelings for you"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way anymore. You really messed me up Itsuki and I'm not forgiving you that easily. So goodbye"

I walked away. My drama days had come to an end. Itsuki and I eventually became friends again as did Sora and I. As for me and Kukai, let's just say we

are still MADLY in love.

**I felt like I really needed to end this since it would just go in circles. So I hoped you liked and tell me if I should do a short sequel of Kukai**

**and Amu married or something. I kinda left it off vaguely so that your imaginations could run wild. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL AND THANKS **

**FOR ALL THE LOVE! 3**

**-Bunny**


End file.
